


事后清晨（3410）

by cutegirl



Category: R1SE (Band), 光明磊落, 嘉磊, 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutegirl/pseuds/cutegirl
Summary: 全篇开车，慎入！注意攻受！内含3P！





	事后清晨（3410）

【纯属虚构 ，不要在意细节 ，例行 OOC 。】

夜凉如水，窗外月光清冷，繁星闪烁，独栋别墅的某个房间内不断传来一阵阵话语声，床头的小夜灯发出昏黄色光线，隐约点亮整个卧室，透露出一股温柔又暧昧的感觉。

虽然已经是凌晨时分了，可房间里的三人却依旧聊得热切，仿佛有着永远都说不完的话题。

“没想到聊着聊着就这么晚了，光光你明天不是约了朋友出去吗？早点回房间休息吧。” 赵磊打开手机本来想跟另外两人分享一张搞笑图片，瞄了一眼时间却发现已经很晚了，想起夏之光说明天约了朋友，虽然有点不舍三个人一起聊天的快乐，也还是开口让他早点休息了。

夏之光坐在床边，眉眼弯弯，笑的随意，拿指尖拨动了一下赵磊的刘海，对他说道，“我现在回房间的话肯定会吵醒翟潇闻的，你舍得我那么晚了还被他骂吗？磊哥你就收留我一晚好不好嘛 ~ 而且我今晚想跟你们在一起。”卧室里面只有两张柔软的大床，因为这是原本是属于焉栩嘉和赵磊的，他特意冲着赵磊跑来，自然要和赵磊一起睡，而且有些事情他也是知道的，或许这也是一个试探。 

赵磊对夏之光轻佻的动作没有几分回应，兀自打开了夏之光的手后就点点头，依旧是素日沉稳温和的模样，“你就只有求于人的时候才会叫我哥哥，这么大的人了还撒娇，那好吧，光光今晚就跟我睡，嘉嘉你把灯关了吧。” 

焉栩嘉好整以暇地半抱着臂看着坐在一张床上的赵磊和夏之光两人，他眼尾低垂，指尖在膝盖上敲了敲，“别的人可能不行，但他可以，睡吧。”在夏之光转身去拿被子的时候，焉栩嘉却倏然无声地冲赵磊做了几个口型。 

他生的好看，唇形就像是在微笑，赵磊一见那几个口型，身子不由自主地僵硬了一瞬，刚想要发作，焉栩嘉却直接转头了，赵磊只能从口中悠悠呼出一口气，被纯白睡衣掩盖的修长脖颈微微发红。 

关灯之后，夏之光贴住自己喜欢的哥哥赵磊，伸手搂住了他的腰身，赵磊只是轻微颤了一下，没有说些什么，夏之光看他没有拒绝，带着窃喜闭上了眼睛装睡，刚才在关灯之前他侧眼偷看到了焉栩嘉跟赵磊说的话，但赵磊不知道的是，在他转身之后，焉栩嘉也对夏之光悄悄做了个口型。

虽然夏之光很努力地让自己不要真的睡着，但被怀里之人的温暖和安稳的气息影响，还是进入了一个半梦半醒的状态，迷迷糊糊睡到一半就被几声压抑的声音，和黏腻若乳猫轻呼的动静惊醒了。 

他习惯性地伸手一摸旁边原本属于赵磊的位置，人不光不在，位置上的温度也早就凉了。 

那声音压抑的又黏又细，还伴随着啧啧的水声，似乎有人正在深吻，带着无穷的诱惑，勾引着夏之光苏醒。 

在只有一臂之隔的另一张床上。 

宽大又温暖的鹅绒被下，焉栩嘉埋首在身下人的胸口，灵活的舌尖反复吮吸着已经饱受折磨变得嫣红的乳头，身下的动作一下接着一下，有力且带着不容拒绝的味道，他身下的赵磊白色的睡衣散开，原本冷淡的神情变得潮红，白皙的肌肤自脖颈到胸腹散落着吻痕和咬痕，正捂着自己的嘴，一双漆黑如墨的眼，氤氲了水汽，强行忍着快感一波接一波的袭击。 

他修长笔直的双腿被焉栩嘉大大张开呈现M形，使得他能隐约地看见对方的动作和自己因为受到侵犯战立起来的肉棒，这样的视觉冲击实在太过刺激，让赵磊不由自主地轻呼出声。 

“焉栩嘉……唔嗯……轻一点……轻……一点唔……！”支离破碎的呻吟压抑地从口中溢出，他眼睁睁看着焉栩嘉粗大的肉棒从他汁水淋漓的臀中抽出，然又狠狠地插入他的后穴内，强烈的快感直捣黄龙，搅和着他的大脑越发混乱。 

焉栩嘉面上发红，微微出汗，他垂首看着赵磊这样一副强忍的样子，心中反而更想把他欺负到哭出来为止，在旁人眼中清冷，温和，禁欲的赵磊，却在他身下拥有着一张魅惑十足的神态，还有柔韧到极点的身子，淫荡不堪的后穴————这样的对比，实在令人心动，让他忍不住继续深入，反复厮磨。 

“呼……你是在害怕吗？还是在兴奋呢？赵磊，夏之光就在床帘后面睡觉呢。”焉栩嘉的肉棒猛然撞击到赵磊的前列腺，巨大的快感一下子就跟放烟花一下炸开在赵磊的脑内，他的肉棒颤颤巍巍地从前端吐露出晶莹的液体，却立马被焉栩嘉轻捏住。 

“唔啊……不要嘉嘉……不要捏……”赵磊忍不住轻呼出声，又立马捂住了自己的嘴，脑袋里面混乱成了一片，迷迷糊糊地想到：如果夏之光听到会怎么样呢？他会怎么看待这样的我？ 

转而赵磊红着眼睛小声求饶道：“嘉嘉……唔啊……快……唔一点……嗯啊……还是先不要让夏唔啊——！！！”焉栩嘉倏然一下子把抽离出去的肉棒瞬间冲击进赵磊被操的软烂的后穴，发出肉体碰撞和水声碰撞的‘噗叽噗叽’声，立马就要让赵磊陷入高潮的狂欢里面。 

焉栩嘉眼神微暗，半跪起身光裸在外的身躯骨肉均匀，腰力十足不断地抽插着，看着身下几乎酥麻成一滩水的赵磊，想到等会可能发生的事情，轻笑了一下。 

随后快速地开始抽插着，赵磊眼眶里面蓄满的泪水，因为承受不住快感直接从眼中溢出，他强忍着的喘息声已经不怎么管用了，唇上极度渴望别人的深吻，在按捺不下的驱动中，他撑起手臂带着双眼的泪和一身的吻痕向焉栩嘉邀请道：“吻我——唔——” 

“好，我会满足你的。”焉栩嘉低下头，薄唇和赵磊立马吻上，赵磊都唇温度热的惊人，这是被体内肆虐的情欲炒热的，在接触到焉栩嘉略显冰凉的舌头后，赵磊立马也伸出舌尖开始紧紧纠缠着，如同在沙漠的旅者遇见的甘霖一般，不断反复吮吸，缠绵，焉栩嘉眼中含笑，唇舌上的动作温柔至极，任由赵磊摆布，下身的肉棒却进出的凶狠，每一下都带动着赵磊敏感的颤动。 

他干脆把赵磊半抱了起来，两人罩着被子，在被子之下则是焉栩嘉和赵磊面对面的半跪着，赵磊的手勾着焉栩嘉的脖颈不断深吻着，焉栩嘉的手则转而揉捏着赵磊丰腴的臀肉，粗大的肉棒快速在湿软的后穴进出，发出一系列的暧昧声音。 

焉栩嘉看着自己怀里沉醉于缠吻的赵磊，那是全身心的依赖和愉快，如果不把赵磊操到濒临高潮，恐怕看不见对方这样的神态，这给了他不少满足感，随后他的余光却发现了那个在床边的双脚，心中有些觉得好笑，这人在那看了多久，恐怕早就硬了吧。 

夏之光站在床边，他不是瞎子自然能看见对面床上被子的激烈起伏，暧昧的水声和那些细微的动静反而越来越激烈，一想到是赵磊和焉栩嘉在这下面，他的情欲也开始被点燃，喉结滚动两番，他吸了吸气，把一旁点亮了的香薰灯了拿在手上，正不知道该说些什么好的时候。 

焉栩嘉突然伸出骨节分明的手一把把鹅绒被掀开了，被子散落在床边，同时出现的，还有赵磊失神的呻吟，“唔啊……太快了嗯啊……要射了————”他甚至都忘了继续吻焉栩嘉，双臂紧紧抱着焉栩嘉的后背，划下几道红痕，紧贴着焉栩嘉腹部的肉棒饱受折磨后，终于射了出来。 

而焉栩嘉则在快速抽插数十下后，也深深地将肉棒埋入那个热度非凡的后穴，在赵磊刚刚高潮过的体内射出，惹得赵磊仰起纤细的脖颈，又发出一串细碎的呻吟和饕足感，“唔啊……好烫……射了好多嗯啊……都射进来了……” 

夏之光拿着香薰灯的手微微出汗，他眼下是和焉栩嘉面对面，正好能看见赵磊光裸的后背和被焉栩嘉刚刚内射出的后穴，赵磊背对着他趴在焉栩嘉肩膀上喘气，而焉栩嘉则是毫不意外他在这里的模样，十分体贴地等怀中赵磊在高潮的余韵过去后，轻声诱哄道：“来，转过来。” 

不明所以的赵磊胡乱点了点头，随后夏之光就看见了自己永生难忘的一幕。 

焉栩嘉扶着怀中赵磊的细腰把对方直接在怀中调转了一个方向，肉棒和后穴却还紧紧黏连着，这复杂的摩擦感让才刚刚高潮过，后穴相当敏感的赵磊又发出轻微地呻吟，直到赵磊和夏之光面对面之后，焉栩嘉这才双手从赵磊的大腿根边把他抱起。 

霎时间，赵磊红肿泥泞还带着白浊的后穴，还有胸口殷红肿胀的乳头，面上因为快感失神的表情一下子都暴露在夏之光的眼前，夏之光拿着香薰灯，使得略带黄色的光打在赵磊身上，眼前的人魅惑至极，简直就是勾引水手的海妖塞壬，只是塞壬用歌声，而赵磊是用和白日截然不同的淫荡。 

当看见赵磊后穴往下滴淌下白浊和粘液后，夏之光再也忍不住了，胯下的肉棒高高竖起，直接在睡裤上撑起一个大帐篷。 

焉栩嘉抱着赵磊，在发现夏之光硬了之后神态略有些轻佻，低声诱哄着怀里瘫软的赵磊道：“你看看，那是谁？你吃饱了吗？还想不想要？” 

被操到失神的赵磊胡乱点了点头，因为焉栩嘉拿了湿巾温柔擦拭着自己刚刚射过的肉棒，另一只手也拿着湿巾擦着他的后穴，明明才刚刚射过，却没有平息他的欲火，焉栩嘉的动作更是让他不上不下感觉酥痒难耐，再次想要别人狠狠进出自己那个不知满足的后穴，直到自己再也射不出来为止。 

“我……我还想要，焉栩嘉……唔啊不要插……”赵磊看着焉栩嘉明明是擦拭自己身子，在后穴内的那根手指却不怀好意地再次进入了泥泞的后穴，整个人肤色红润成虾子似的，肉棒也颤颤巍巍地站起来了，正当赵磊满心期待焉栩嘉的下一步时，焉栩嘉却止住了手，目光带着促狭看着他，“我只是帮你擦一擦，怎么这么快就站起来了，去问问之光，看看他能不能帮你，你今晚答应他留下来的目的不就是想......？。” 

已经被内里的空虚麻痒折磨到了极点的赵磊听了焉栩嘉这句话，当即就面朝着夏之光从床上爬过去，急需疼爱的后穴高高翘起，面上发红紧张却也带着十成十的渴望看着夏之光早就被肉棒撑起的裤子，口中哀求道：“光光，帮帮我，我好难受，好热还想要……给我” 

焉栩嘉擦拭着自己的即将复苏的肉棒，垂眸赵磊正朝着自己方向一张一合不断瑟缩甚至还微微晃动的淫靡后穴都恨不得自己直接狠狠插入，也不知道自己到底是让赵磊去诱惑夏之光，还是诱惑自己了，如果自己现在插入，那他非要把这个淫荡饥渴的哥哥操的再也没有力气去诱惑别人为止。 

但理智却拦住了他，焉栩嘉靠在床头，支颐侧坐眼带揶揄地看着呼吸粗重的夏之光说道：“你不帮他吗？上次我知道你看见了，你不是早就知道了吗？还是说你不想？要不然就我来喽。” 

原本自制力就岌岌可危的夏之光听见焉栩嘉这一番话后，立马瞪视了焉栩嘉一眼，把香薰灯扔到一边，自己也火速脱掉了衣服，嘴里只说了一个铿锵有力的字，“帮！” 

静谧的房间内，终于有了不被压抑的呻吟。 

在床帘后的柔软大床上，焉栩嘉把赵磊以抱小孩把尿的姿势抱着大大地分开了赵磊修长笔直的腿，夏之光的肉棒不断在赵磊的后穴来回进出，他的肉棒比之焉栩嘉的，虽然稍短，但要比焉栩嘉的稍微粗一些，两人的肉棒尺寸都是数一数二大小的，各具优势。 

因为粗大，每次夏之光抽出肉棒来，都会把赵磊的后穴带出鲜红的媚肉，原本就红肿的后穴在这样的刺激下就更像是一张嘴，不断吮吸着夏之光的肉棒，使得他被这股束缚力和紧致感搅和的险些射出。 

夏之光不光抽插着赵磊的后穴，还低头玩弄着他都乳头，男人的乳头本是没有奶水的，但在夏之光反复吮吸啃咬下，赵磊都要以为自己有奶水了，被这带着一点痛楚的快感折磨，赵磊眼眶红彤彤地跟夏之光讨饶，“光光唔啊……不要……不要咬我的……嗯啊……乳头了嗯啊……” 

“为什么？”夏之光深邃的眉眼挑起，肉棒进入的更加凶狠，口中却嗨衔着赵磊的乳头，不怀好意地大力插入肉棒后，自己伸手同时揉捏着赵磊的肉棒。 

“你没有发现吗？我每次咬你的乳头你的后穴就会收缩的更紧，谁说没有奶，你怀孕生下我们的孩子不就有了？” 

他说的这话全然是玩笑话，但见到赵磊蓄满了泪的双眼就忍不住继续逗弄他，毕竟平时可没有这样的机会，赵磊承受快感的身子被这三重夹击下腰肢抬高弯曲成一个诱惑的弧度，口中不在压抑的呻吟声也越来越大，“不唔啊……我是男的嗯哈……怎么生……唔小孩……”他说话的时候，红肿的唇被抱着他的焉栩嘉吻住，赵磊浑身酥麻无力地接受焉栩嘉的深吻。 

这吻比方才还要煽情，焉栩嘉摸准了赵磊敏感的上腭，舌尖来回摩蹭着，赵磊口中就像是有股甜腻的味道一般，使得他愿意仔细品尝，胯下已经发热的肉棒刚好触到赵磊都背，使得被吻的迷醉的赵磊不由地打了个哆嗦。 

焉栩嘉看见夏之光正不断出入赵磊湿哒哒的后穴，心中的欲火也随着赵磊后穴中翻飞的媚肉不断膨胀起来，原本的吻一下子转为了用舌头在赵磊口中模拟抽插的动作，赵磊原本被焉栩嘉这番转变费解，却在对方缕缕触碰上腭恶意地挑逗后整个人越发酥麻成一摊春水，只能口中发出噫唔声脆弱地承受着。 

敏感的口腔被模拟抽插，肿胀的乳头被不断吮吸舔舐，热度极高的后穴被不断插入，几乎浑身的敏感点都在被四只手不断挖掘出来，使得赵磊堕入快感的深渊。 

在夏之光一身闷哼后，一股热流再次进入了赵磊已经被滋养过的后穴深处，烫的他自己打了个哆嗦，又射了一发出来后，软软地摊在了焉栩嘉的怀里。 

焉栩嘉恰到好处地松开赵磊，两人的唇即将分离时发出了轻微地‘啵’声，焉栩嘉眼中含笑，又追上自己反复侵犯的红唇，浅浅咬了一口，在赵磊的唇边留下牙印。 

彼时夏之光也正好抽出自己的肉棒来，上面湿漉漉的满是赵磊后穴的粘液和他自己的精液，在抽出时绯红的后穴还不甘寂寞地收紧了几番，积压了一后穴的白浊液体，随着抽出也逐渐流淌到了床单上，隐隐约约的空虚感，使得赵磊轻哼一声：“唔……” 

夏之光和焉栩嘉对视一眼后都不约而同地把床边的灯打开，照亮一室的暧昧，同时也照亮逐渐回神的赵磊。 

只见赵磊原本瘦削白皙的身子，现在满满都是细密的吻痕，从脖颈之后，到后穴旁边，一个接着一个，修长笔直的双腿大开着半支起，后穴被过度抽插后红肿且泥泞，正徐徐往外吐露着液体。 

昔日冷淡的脸上，此刻却满是动情的潮红，有着清冷眼神的双眼半阖起来，头正靠在焉栩嘉的大腿上，黑色的发梢都软绵绵的样子，红肿还带着一个煽情牙印的唇正微微地喘着气，被折磨多次的乳头也胀大了不少，上面还亮晶晶得挺立着，是夏之光反复吮吸后留下的痕迹。 

赵磊此刻，就像是盛开到淫靡渗透出鲜红花汁液的玫瑰，就算已经践入泥中染上泥土，也散发出自己浑然不知的诱惑。 

焉栩嘉顺着赵磊满是痕迹的背给他顺气，看起来温揉到了极点，就像是方才那么激烈的吻不是他做的一样，“舒服吗？还想要吗？” 

他的手骨节分明，这样沿着脊背抚摸，不亚于一次爱抚，让本就陷入情潮的赵磊蹙起眉间，止住了自己略有些粗重的呼吸，迷蒙的双眼还没有从快感中回神，大脑也不太清醒，只知道可怜兮兮地侧过身，掰开自己丰腴的臀肉给焉栩嘉看。 

“不要了，嘉嘉，你看，都肿了。” 

这样的举动是焉栩嘉完全没有想到的，在看见那红肿的后穴吐露着点点滴滴的白浊时，他呼吸一窒，这是单纯到了极点的诱惑，赵磊迷迷糊糊的看焉栩嘉没有说话，还以为他不信，还潋滟着泪珠的双眼眨了眨，干脆把臀部翘高，手指把两瓣白皙的臀肉掰的更开，轻轻摇了摇臀肉，眼中明明白白写着就是一句话，“你看，你看，我真的没有骗你。” 

夏之光见到赵磊这一系列的举动，心中醋意有些沸腾，干脆伸手拉住赵磊的肩膀，一把手把对方带入自己的怀里，“你给他看什么，你瞧这个。”说着从一旁指了指湿漉漉的床单，指间勾着赵磊的下巴吻了吻，“还说你生不了孩子，你看这么多的水，只有女人才能流这么多，你肯定可以生。”说完嘴上吧唧就在赵磊的唇上又亲了一下。 

他做爱的时候抽插的动作蛮横冲动，但接吻的时候却纯真不少，简简单单却包含了最炽热的感情。 

赵磊手心往下却摸到了夏之光半硬的肉棒，眼中顿时都是苦恼，“你怎么还硬着，那怎么办？” 

“是啊。”夏之光怔忪片刻后反应过来，眯起眼来笑嘻嘻地，“那你要不然帮帮我，后面还疼吗？” 

赵磊眨了眨眼感受了一下后点点头，“嗯，还有点。”看着赵磊红肿的唇，夏之光假意想了想，“用嘴怎么样？只要用嘴就不用后面了。” 

“唔……”赵磊正认真想了想，脖颈处就被夏之光细密地浅啄起来，这样亲密的动作还有扫在脖颈旁边的湿润呼吸，赵磊浅喘了一口气之后，身上的热度又逐渐从小腹逐渐蔓延上来。 

点了点头埋首下去就吃力地含起了夏之光的肉棒，先从侧边舔舐着逐渐开始转移到柱身顶端的马眼，夏之光摸着赵磊柔软的头发慢慢提示道：“对，慢一点，在旁边也舔一下呼……做的很棒……” 

在赵磊身后的焉栩嘉则从听见赵磊说后穴有点疼之后，就下床拿了润滑剂，用手指沾满了之后，缓缓伸入赵磊红肿的后穴，不断把里面的液体搜刮出来，冰凉沾着润滑剂伸入赵磊的后穴后，他敏感地抖了抖，迷茫地回头看向焉栩嘉，“做什么？” 

焉栩嘉沾着白浊的手指朝他晃了晃，面上神态自若，“你不是说有点疼吗？现在清理一下。”至于清理之后要做什么那就是待会的事情了。 

听到焉栩嘉的话后，赵磊点了点头，又重新开始努力吞吐着夏之光越发膨胀的肉棒，甚至塌软下腰来，把后臀翘的更高，让焉栩嘉可以更深入的清理。 

焉栩嘉的指尖探入赵磊滚烫滑腻的内壁后，在触摸到一点后，察觉到赵磊敏感的缩了缩，顿时了然这就是赵磊的前列腺下端了，指尖轻轻刮了刮就让已经酥软腰部的赵磊敏感地又弓起腰来，声音因为含着夏之光的肉棒又娇又软的不得了，“唔啊……不要这样戳……唔唔……” 

“只是仔细清理而已。”焉栩嘉无辜地摊摊肩膀，在夏之光后穴的手指却还一个劲地研磨着那点，使得正吮吸着夏之光龟头的赵磊急喘一声，把夏之光的肉棒含入的更加深了。 

口腔内的湿润程度是比后穴强多了的，尤其是带来的视角效果同样也很摄人心魂，夏之光看着正努力张大红唇，不断吞吐着自己肉棒的赵磊，喉结上下滚动一番，突然间觉得有点恍惚，终于我也得到他了，我深爱的哥哥。这种满足感让夏之光控制不住自己直接抓住了赵磊的后脑，开始在濡湿潮热的口腔抽插起来。 

赵磊被这突如其来的激烈动作搅的舌头都有些发麻，木呆呆地用舌头在赵磊抽插时缠紧了夏之光的龟头，口中不断溢出细碎的呻吟，“唔啊……唔唔……” 

终于把所有精液都从赵磊后穴搜刮出来的焉栩嘉仔细用手指探入赵磊的后穴满意地笑笑，现在这红肿的地方只有润滑液还有赵磊身上亮晶晶的汗水混合在一起，后穴的入口就像是一个馋嘴的唇，湿漉漉地溢出汁水。 

他看见夏之光粗暴的动作，便蹙起了眉有些不满道：“之光，不要那么粗暴，别伤着他。”夏之光斜睨了焉栩嘉一眼，已经逐渐失控的神经才缓和了不少，扯出笑来看着焉栩嘉，手下抽插的动作逐渐放轻，但嘴巴却说道：“那你安慰安慰他呗，我粗暴，你温柔多完美啊。” 

焉栩嘉状似无奈地叹了口气，手指伸到下端抚摸上了赵磊无人安慰的肉棒开始浅浅撸动着，转而看着那不断开合的后穴说道：“那好吧，真是辛苦了，要好好安慰一下。” 

话音刚落，焉栩嘉就低下头，对准那干净的后穴伸处舌尖不断开始吮吸亲吻，舌尖探入赵磊的后穴时，赵磊被焉栩嘉掌握在手中的肉棒都抖动了一瞬间，顶端溢出液体来，却被焉栩嘉很快拿指尖搜刮走，将那滑溜溜的液体涂抹到了赵磊的腹部。 

赵磊脑袋中迷迷糊糊的，口腔被夏之光的肉棒肆意侵犯着，肉棒被焉栩嘉不断浅浅地撸动着，被舌尖舔舐的后穴反而越发空虚，急切地想要更大更粗的东西进入，直接把他搅和的乱七八糟才好。 

他后穴收紧的越发厉害，焉栩嘉也察觉到了，半跪起身从后面插入了自己的肉棒，赵磊在他插入的那一瞬间发出一串呻吟，浑身的肌肤都蓄上了一层薄薄的汗液，反而使得光打在他身上越发亮晶晶的，“唔哈……唔嗯……啊嗯……” 

他觉得自己就像是从口腔到后穴都要被肉棒贯穿了一下般，夏之光和焉栩嘉就像在比赛，肉棒进出口腔和后穴的次数越来越频繁，焉栩嘉撸动他肉棒的手也加速了起来，终于在一道高潮的白光掠过赵磊的头脑后，他口腔和后穴都不由自主地缩紧，使得三人都一同射出来了。 

“呼……嗯啊……哦呼……”赵磊在口腔和后穴的肉棒离开自己的身体后神智涣散地喘着气，他身上满是刚刚射出的精液，口腔里面的咽下大半，咽不下的，就被夏之光用手指慢慢从口中搅和出来用纸包好扔了，腹部是自己的精液，后穴焉栩嘉抽出肉棒后亦流下了白浊。 

拿着一旁的湿巾把赵磊擦干净之后，焉栩嘉略微抬高了赵磊的后臀示意夏之光来看，只见原本小小的后穴，现在不断一张一合，甚至往外渗透出一些晶莹的液体，这是方才塞进去的润滑剂，这样一看就像是不断流出的淫液一样，穴口也没有很好的闭拢，约摸留下一个指节宽的样子，色情又淫荡。 

焉栩嘉调笑，“这里都变成我的形状了。” 

夏之光挑眉，拍拍赵磊的屁股，“说说看，你更喜欢我还是焉栩嘉？”焉栩嘉看着赵磊，也是一副洗耳恭听的样子， 

赵磊被两人这样仔细盯着后穴，整个人浑身酥软，眉眼被操熟后都含着一抹媚意，眼角绯红主动缠过来说道，“我都爱你们。” 

“一个人怎么可以爱两个人。”焉栩嘉轻揽住赵磊光裸纤细的腰，“你要是爱我们，你总得有些表示证明吧。” 

“唔……那……”赵磊仔细地想了想，似乎有些苦恼，最终却决定了下来笑道：“那就让这里都有你们的形状吧。”说罢撅起后穴言下之意不言而喻。 

夏之光和焉栩嘉面对赵磊的邀请眼中都带着笑，异口同声道，“这可是你说的哦。” 

窗外远处月光低沉，似乎快要日月交替之时，偌大的卧室内石楠花的味道充斥了整个屋子，焉栩嘉把窗户打开了换气，正面朝夏之光努力自己掰开臀肉用后穴吞入夏之光肉棒的赵磊皱起眉间喘气，说道：“焉栩嘉……唔啊……有点……哈嗯冷……” 

焉栩嘉从窗边走来，安慰地抚摸着赵磊的背，“没事的，等一下就更热了。” 

夏之光正对着赵磊率先进入了他湿软的后穴，彻底被炽热的软肉包裹住后不由地感叹一声，“呼……好热。” 

“大概是因为，已经被我们操了太多次，已经是完全熟透了吧。”焉栩嘉语调愉快，以和夏之光面对面的位置把赵磊夹在两人的中间，调整了位置后，从赵磊后穴的一点入口也把自己的手指试探性地探入，因为他和夏之光两个人的尺寸都不小，直接进入的话肯定会受伤的。 

在焉栩嘉探入了三根手指之后，赵磊摇摆着汗湿的脑袋拒绝，“不行……唔啊……嘉嘉唔嗯后面会坏掉的……你还没进来都那么撑了…两根不可以唔哈……”虽然后穴那种像是要撕裂开的感觉让他害怕想要拒绝，但又抵抗不住除了轻微疼痛同时袭来的强烈如同浪潮的快感，嘴巴在求饶身体却放任着两人对他的入侵，夏之光有些心疼地啄吻了赵磊的脖颈更加用力的抱紧了他，“磊磊你别害怕，放轻松，会很舒服的，我们怎么忍心让你受伤，更何况……” 

焉栩嘉接过了话头，双手伸到前面揉捏着赵磊的乳头提醒道，“是你说都爱我们的，要让你后穴里面都有我们两个的形状。”

抽出扩张的手指，焉栩嘉从背后抱着赵磊把自己的肉棒一点点挤进艳红的小穴里，插入的过程比较缓慢，除了擦过了紧致的肠壁，还跟夏之光的肉棒发生了亲密的厮磨，这种三个人慢慢交融的感觉让焉栩嘉非常兴奋，一只手搂着赵磊，另外一只手还抬起来轻抚过夏之光眼角的泪痣。 

当一番快感与轻微痛楚的交织下，焉栩嘉终于也进入了赵磊的后穴，和夏之光的肉棒紧紧挨着，此刻的赵磊全身的重力支撑竟然就是这两根肉棒，他只能用这淫靡的后穴不断把它们纳入，在痛楚过去后，居然变成了更加强大的快感，品出了这样的乐趣，快感相较与之前更加激烈，是一种心灵和肉体都满足的巅峰，每一下都似乎是高潮。

“我本来以为你们两个要抛下我了……”三个人此刻紧紧相连密不可分，夏之光突然带点感伤看着赵磊和焉栩嘉认真地说着。 

“怎么会… 嗯…啊…你和焉栩嘉…哈嗯…….都是我最爱的弟弟啊……我不会抛弃你们……快点……占有我…我是属于你们的……唔哈…干我…”赵磊的话刚落下，两个人看到他如此动情的样子，终于忍不住一起用力抽插起来。 

夏之光抽出一点后，焉栩嘉就马上插入的更深，这两人配合默契像是已经做了无数次，赵磊酥软的只能任由自己被这快感沉浮，自己的后穴就好似被灌溉过多的肥沃土壤，正拼命汲取着更多的酸麻，前列腺敏感的被摩擦，赵磊可怜的肉棒射了一夜已经什么都射出不来了，只有稀薄的一点粘液渗出，但对快感的感知却越发膨胀，整个身体已经变成一具陷入爱欲交织的肉体。 

赵磊为了更加稳定住身体，迫不得已地弓起汗津津地背往前抱着夏之光的脖颈，身体在两根肉棒进出间不断起伏不定，火热的情潮吞没了他的四肢百骸，口中溢出点点急喘，“嗯啊……烫……好热……” 

焉栩嘉在他身后调笑道：“不是刚刚还说冷吗？现在缓和多了吧，呼——”赵磊随着他说的话一下子收紧了后穴，他不由地把手从赵磊的腰肢上抽下，转而手指在三人交合的地方轻轻拍了拍，“呼哈……放松点，太紧了。”掌心下的臀肉软且滑腻，沾染了大量的液体后，反而更加令人想要不断揉捏，赵磊被焉栩嘉的手刺激的后穴慢慢放松了一下，就立马又被狠狠顶入。 

“唔啊……两根……嗯都顶到了……呼嗯……”赵磊眼角的水渍挂落就被夏之光伸出舌头舔掉了，他吻着赵磊的眼睛，啧啧有声，让赵磊的呻吟在被不断地快感冲击之下，变成了低低的啜泣，越发诱人不断深入。 

在不断地抽插后，赵磊只知道颤抖着接受快感身体又被抱紧了一些，乳头和光裸的后背正巧分别贴对着焉栩嘉和夏之光两人，面面相觑的焉栩嘉和夏之光两人看着近在眼前的彼此，在赵磊身体内进出的舒适，还有两根肉棒一起厮磨的别样感受，使他们呼吸也逐渐沉重，在间隔着中间神魂颠倒的赵磊时，两人的气息互相交缠，便忍不住直接吻在了一起了。

唇舌交缠之间谁都不愿服输，带着一种要把对方征服压制的激烈，直到唇上血腥味蔓延，口涎从两人的嘴角流出滴落在赵磊的肩膀上时两人才停止了这场战争，分开之际还拉出一条纤细的银丝，随后焉栩嘉从前拉着赵磊的脸强迫他回头和自己接吻，而夏之光则在赵磊的脖颈胸口和乳头留下了细密的咬痕。 

在夏之光和焉栩嘉前后夹击抽插之下，赵磊的嗓音也已经哑了，呻吟声也发不出来，像个破碎的娃娃身体随着欲望浮沉，后穴大张到一个可怖的程度，两根肉棒像是要把里面的软肉捣烂，愈发猛烈的顶撞着,这种整个人要被弄坏的感觉让赵磊忍不住小声啜泣 “哼嗯……呜呜……不要了......嘉嘉...哈啊…光光...…饶了我......呜呜……要尿出来了...呜嗯......”

焉栩嘉和夏之光看到赵磊撑不住求饶的可怜样，想到他是初次同时承受两人的进攻，身体已经快要到极限，当即不再延长战线，很有默契地加快了抽插速度，两人奋力同时顶到了赵磊的最深处，也把最后一发白浊尽数射给了赵磊酥软颓靡的后穴。 

即使受到那么强烈的快感冲击，赵磊的肉棒也没办法再射了，只能颤巍巍往外渗滴了一些前列腺液和尿液，沿着柱身慢慢流淌到大腿的内侧随即浸湿身下的床单，强烈高潮后的疲惫和几近失禁的状态让赵磊羞涩不已，整个人化成一滩春水委屈地瘫靠在背后焉栩嘉的身上，眼眶红红像是要哭出来。

没想到赵磊会被弄得差点失禁，焉栩嘉和夏之光一边手忙脚乱地帮他清理身子，一边温柔安慰他 “乖，磊磊真的好棒，不要哭好不好，是我们做得太过了”焉栩嘉抱着赵磊蹭着他颈窝在耳边轻轻说着，像做错了事情的小狗在求主人原谅。 

“磊哥别哭，亲亲就好了”而夏之光捧起赵磊的脸，在他的脸上不断轻吻，像对待无价珍宝般温柔缱绻。 

看着这两人现在装作乖巧，想起他们刚才在床上欺负人的样子，赵磊觉得好气又好笑 “真拿你们两个没办法” 说着忍不住抬起手把焉栩嘉和夏之光的耳朵用力揪了一下。 

被揪了耳朵的焉栩嘉和夏之光假装吃痛，趁机凑近把赵磊紧紧抱着，这次的拥抱不含任何情欲，只是最纯粹的温存。 

窗外天光乍破，第一缕日光从窗口照进房间内，带走了清冷的月华和一夜的疯狂，只余下连体婴般相拥的三个人，在这个清晨里感受着对彼此的爱。

“虽然你们先开始，但从现在起不能再丢下我，我赖也赖着你们！”

“经历过太多的分离，庆幸的是我们三个还能在一起，以后也要用力去抱紧彼此啊。”

“这条路我们一起走过，谁也不允许先放开手，好吗？我最亲爱的弟弟们。”


End file.
